Ubume/Misc
Skills * Ubume's assist will occur before or after the unit she assists, depending on the animation speed of that attack ** If Ubume's assist is slower than the assisted unit, and the attacker kills target, Ubume will find another target to attack Trivia * Ubume was originally SSR rarity Strategy Overview Ubume is not only one of the most commonly seen and used Shikigami in Onmyoji, but also the first 6-star Shikigami and leader of attack squads for many Onmyoji players. A Shikigami who is the guardian of babies, Ubume's umbrella sword is the main pillar of the entire guild. Perhaps the most appropriate description for her is that she supports and raises the "entire family". "Whatever it is, get a 6-star Ubume first." Although Ubume is just an SR, she can hold her own against SSRs anytime. Among the Shikigami with the top attack, Ubume is the most readily available for new players. Hence, you can find traces of Ubume almost everywhere. Other than the Seductress to boost attack, Ubume also works well with control types of souls like Mimic, Temptress, and Dawn Fairy. When an Ubume equipped with the Seductress is coupled with the Ushi no Toki, the two Shikigami can produce explosive damage in all kinds of boss battles. Skills Analysis ;Umbrella Sword :A normal attack ignores 20% of enemy's defense but loses 20% of damage, hence her damage is slightly lower than other Shikigami. ;Co-op :Her most powerful passive skill which allows Ubume to give huge damage to supplement the attacks during her teammates' turns. This is especially evident when she works with the extremely active Kamaitachi, Hiromasa's Panther, and Ebisu's banner. Ubume can continue to wreak havoc outside her turn. In addition, when Karasu Tengu drives other Shikigami to attack, it will also trigger Ubume's Co-op. This can also produce tons of damage and supplement the control capabilities of Ubume. :What is worth mentioning is that when Ubume is being taunted, her Co-op will attack the enemy who taunts her. If her teammate's attack has killed the target, Ubume will randomly attack another enemy. ;Hack and Slash :A skill that combines single target damage with group attack, where all the enemy units are attacked at lightning speed, with a deadly blow inflicted on the ultimate target. Souls Selection ;Seductress (4-pc set) + Crit/ATK (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit) :As Ubume's skill is often a multi-stage attack, the damage for each attack is lower, hence the Seductress is the most suitable 4-pc set. With the Seductress, Ubume can often produce damage 2-3 times more powerful than her own. Such damage is particularly impressive when she faces enemies with high HP and DEF. ;Mimic/Temptress (4-pc set) + Effect HIT (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - Effect HIT; Slot 6 - ATK) :The multi-stage damage allows Ubume to gain a certain control capability. However, Ubume's control effect is not as strong as that of Yuki Onna. ;Dawn Fairy (4-pc set) + Crit/ATK (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit/ATK) :This is similar to the idea of a control set where the Dawn Fairy can effectively disrupt your opponent's rhythm. Sample Team As one of the most popular Shikigami in Onmyoji, Ubume can be seen everywhere, whether it is the daily Exploration, Realm Raid, the Orochi challenge, or fending off highly-skilled opponents in duels. Other than acting as a pure DPS Shikigami, Ubume can also complement other Shikigami. ;Ushi no Toki :When dealing with an enemy with astonishing HP and DEF, Ushi no Toki can multiply Ubume's damage by 2-3 times. This powerful duo can restrain their opponents. More interesting battles are possible when Ushi no Toki is equipped with the Dawn Fairy, Shadow or Watcher. ;Kamaitachi, Ebisu] :Kamaitachi's frequent activities and Ebisu's banner can trigger the Double Team from Ubume to support attacks and control efforts. ;Shuten Doji :Shikigami like Shuten Doji, who rely on normal attack output, can trigger Ubume's Co-op. For a Shuten Doji equipped with Soultaker, there are even two opportunities to trigger the Co-op. ;Shikigami with Scarlet :Other than normal attacks, counterattacks by Inugami or Shikigami equipped with Scarlet can trigger the Co-op by Ubume. Disadvantaged Against ;Shikigami with Jizo Statue :Since Ubume with Seductress often has high crit, it is restrained by the Jizo Statue. The Jizo Statue 4-pc set creates a shield (absorbing DMG) when taking Crit and has a 30% chance of shielding allies. :This can mitigate the strike of Ubume. ;Koi :As Ubume's damage has a strong reliance on the Seductress, Koi's shield will protect her teammates from attacks by an Ubume equipped with the Seductress. ;Shuzu + Vampira with Scarlet :The multi-stage attack of Ubume can also trigger multiple counterattacks from enemies equipped with Scarlet. This is particularly true when Shuzu is also in the enemy camp, where even the crippled Vampira can counterattack until her opponent is dead. ;Ebisu + Shikigami with Scarlet :Scarlet can trigger Ebisu's banner to recover HP, while Ubume's multi-stage attack can trigger Scarlet time and again. A Shikigami with Scarlet who has been crippled by Ubume can quickly recover HP with Ebisu's banner, rendering the attacks by Ubume a failure. Moreover, Ubume's multi-stage attack will supply a lot of orbs to Ebisu to give the opponents more counterattack opportunities. Comparisons with other similar Shikigami Compared to Ootengu, Ubume's single-target damage is far superior to that of Ootengu, even though Ootengu has a higher attack and crit damage buff. In zone battles, Ubume can destroy the minions in a group attack and deliver the fatal blow to the boss more efficiently. When Ubume and Ootengu team up with Ushi no Toki, they can dole out huge damage, especially when they battle Bosses with gigantic HP. Links * https://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/416653095458833:0